sealed with a kiss
by black widow mistress
Summary: jenny has a nightmare about the kidnapping and she calls gibbs. when he arrives to see what is wrong they both share their feelings. cute fluff. there possibly could be another chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Okay to clear this up, when i wrote this a good 4 months ago i had no internet i had just moved house and i was superbly bored so if you could R&R i would be so appreciative. And a special mention to my msn and ff buddy officer Emily lake aka kalyra anne. **

She wanted him, she had to have him with her, and he was the one person that could make everything better. Whatever it was, he could make the pain go away and she needed that right now. She needed to feel his arms around her, his voice whispering to her that everything was going to be okay, that she was safe. It didn't matter that he was at his house no doubt in the basement working on his boat, she would settle just for hearing his reassuring voice. She picked up the phone that sat on her bedside table and dialled his number, one that she knew all too well.

"Gibbs" he answered the phone as it rang, he didn't even check the caller ID he had a feeling as to who it would be.

She didn't know what to do when he answered, what was she going to say, how was she going to say it. She considered hanging up but she knew all too well that he knew the number off by heart.

"Jen, I know you are there" he said slightly perplexed as to why she had called him and wasn't saying anything now.

"Umm, Jethro, hey..." she stammered as she tried to think of an excuse as to why she had phoned, she didn't want to seem weak and tell him that she needed the reassurance of his voice.

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and decided that it would be better if he went to see her, truth be told he wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her tight and never let her go, but he was sure that she wouldn't let that happen.

"Jen, I will be there soon okay? And then we can talk about whatever it is that is on your mind" he said softly and he heard a small sigh of relief from her. He smiled as he hung up his phone and run his hand over his face. He grabbed his coat and keys and got into his car.

He arrived there in record timing having gone over the speed limit by several miles and having run a couple of red lights. He needed to know what was wrong, just why she had called him and the fact that she sounded so uncertain and even scared had him worried. He knew that her nightmares had been becoming more and more prevalent again; she had managed to overcome them mostly when they were in Paris, the same way that she had helped him to overcome his demons. He worried about her, he loved her and he knew that after the kidnapping her nightmares had been gradually increasing as had her drinking. He looked at the front glass windows as he pulled up in front of her house and saw the light that was on. He got out and walked across the road to her solid wood door and knocked.

Jennifer Shepard sat on the couch waiting for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs to arrive, she knew that he would come, no matter what happened he was always there for her, always supportive and helpful, even if sometimes he was slightly rude, arrogant and generally annoying, she loved him and she couldn't deny it. She heard the knock on her door and knew that it was him. She sighed as she got up and walked to the door opening it to reveal him smirking slightly, she smiled.

"Hey, umm... Thanks for coming over, come in" she said quietly gesturing for him to enter.

He looked at her, she looked terrible, she had bags under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept for ages. He wanted to reach out and grab her, hug her, tell her that everything was okay but he couldn't. She had made it clear on that first day that she was director that there would be no 'off the job'. They walked to the study and sat down each taking a glass of bourbon. He looked at her and she smiled nervously. She didn't know how to tell him why she had called him. The fact that she had woken up in a cold sweat re living the kidnapping.

"Jen, are you going to tell me just why you called me, or am I supposed to guess because by the looks of it you have some kind of internal conflict happening and I wanna be able to help you. Speak to me Jen, what is wrong?" he asked as he stared at her, her green eyes like a lake filled with emotions.

She looked at the ground before sighing and looking at him. "I had another nightmare, I re lived the kidnapping, and i woke up in a cold sweat and wished that you were here next to me. I wanted you to be there to tell me that everything was okay and that I was safe, but that won't ever happen and I guess the reason that I rang was just to hear your voice so that I had reassurance." She spoke slightly fast as she usually did when she was saying something that she didn't overly want someone else to hear.

"ya know Jen, I would have been there if you hadn't said no off the job. But I am here now and if you let me I will be here with you forever. I love you Jen I always have." He said as he brought her to his chest in a hug.

Jenny smiled, " I love you too Jethro" she whispered as his lips caught hers in a reassuring kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**People, I love all those that have read and reviewed or even just read but i do like reviews alot. So here is chapter 2 of the story. I would like to say thanks to my awesome ff buddy Officer Emily Lake aka Kalyra Anne whom gets a mention like everywhere cuz she listens to me just throw ideas around. **

**Ah well enjoy. =D and don't forget to R&R. Thanks. **

Jenny smiled as she rested her head on Gibbs shoulder, "Thankyou" she whispered as he stroked her hair away from her face.

Gibbs held her tighter around the shoulders and kissed her hair, "I love you Jen that's why I came" he said as he held her close on the couch.

They had spent the past hour just sitting there with him reassuring her that he was there and that she would be okay. She had told him everything apologised numerous times much to his dismay but the truth was she loved him and she had never wanted to leave him, it was just one of those things that had happened and that she had in turn regretted for the past eight years.

She sat up straight against the couch and stretched earning a smirk from Gibbs, her loose fitting top riding up her back to reveal her milky skin; she saw the smirk and turned towards him.

"See something that you like?" she asked seductively

Gibbs smiled and run his fingers across her throat causing her to shiver in delight; he was the only man that could make her feel like this by simply touching her skin.

" I think like is an understatement, love is a better term" he replied as he tilted her head so that her neck became exposed to him, he kissed the path of milky skin gently before biting it harder eliciting a moan of pleasure from her mouth.

Jenny shifted so that she was straddling Gibbs lap, it had been six years, six lonely heartbreaking years and they were both were they finally belonged together with each other. She fumbled with his shirt trying to unbutton his shirt but became impatient and ripped it open exposing his perfectly sculpted chest to her. Their eyes met a mixture of sapphire and emerald each showing their pent up emotions each showing their vulnerabilities. He continued to kiss and suck her neck knowing full well that it drove her insane. Jenny moaned as she felt his hands slide up her stomach and cup her breasts, the sound caused Gibbs to smirk, he missed the sound of her, her voice to him was the sweetest sound and he finally had it again.

"I missed you Jethro" she muttered as he removed her shirt revealing her bare breasts to him.

"I missed ya too Jen" he replied kissing her lips, nipping at her bottom one playfully.

Gibbs shifted so that she was underneath him on the couch; Jenny smiled at this and giggled slightly. He smirked at her in reply as he focused on her collar bone. Jenny squirmed as she felt just how hard he was and could tell that he wanted it too; she unbuckled his belt quickly divesting him of his jeans and boxers smiling as she saw just how hard he was. She whimpered slightly as she felt Gibbs hand on her thigh creeping up to the edge of her pants pulling them down leaving her in just her panties, he smiled at this sight and run his fingers around the edge of her panties teasing her.

"Jeettthroo" she whimpered drawing his name out, she needed him and he knew it. "Please" she pleaded with him.

Gibbs smirked at her before pulling her panties down her thighs achingly slow. Before positioning himself in front of her entrance and entering her causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh god Jethro, harder" she screamed loudly.

He bit down on her shoulder causing her to shudder as she felt herself coming undone. He could feel himself coming undone as well.

"JETHRO!!" She screamed as she felt herself come undone as he thrust into her one more time. Gibbs felt himself shudder as she milked him dry; he collapsed to the side of her, both breathing heavily. Jenny curled herself up on him resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Jethro" she murmered.

"Love you too Jen" he replied pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering them both.

Jenny sighed as she snuggled into Gibbs, she wanted to be as close to him as possible, six years of missing this was too long. Gibbs smiled to himself feeling the same way, he loved her he always had, always would he was just worried about what would happen in the morning when she realised what they had done.

**Okay to be honest my ending probably sucks but then again its probs not an ending at all cuz there will no doubt be another chapter when i finally get through my drawing, design and communications assignments. I would love it if you reviewed when you read and I thank all those that have read, it makes my day to know that you like my stuff in the least. (^_^) oh and if you have any ideas about how you want the next chapter to be please share. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter 3 =D and i would like to point out that at this moment that I am writing this I should be doing my communications essay D: but i can't be bothered so here you are with chapter 3. And i shall say this, I own none of them they are all owned by the cool people that create them and then take them away over and over again, action figures would be awesome but they currently aren't made D: anyways enjoy =D**

Jenny rolled over to find she was lying curled up on the couch alone. She stretched her arms and yawned before recognising his scent, coffee and saw dust. She looked down at the shirt that she was wearing and smirked to herself. She loved him and she was glad that he had come over and helped her calm down. She wondered where he had gotten to until she smelt food and smiled.

"Have we learnt to cook have we?" she asked teasingly as she stood in the entrance to the kitchen.

Gibbs looked up at her and grinned, "I am domesticated, and you should know that"

Jenny smiled. "Thanks for last night" she mumbled quietly, as she walked over and sat down at the bench.

Gibbs turned to look at her, "You do remember what happened last night don't you?" he asked quietly.

Jenny smiled and nodded her head "Yes, I remember and if you are thinking that I regret it, well I don't. It's one of the few things I have done that I don't regret". She replied still smiling.

"That's good to hear, Jen we need to talk about what happened" he said nervously unsure what her reaction would be.

"You regret it don't you!" she said her voice heightening in its pitch as she stood and walked towards him.

"Jen, I don't regret it, I have never regretted anything when it comes to you, you are probably one of the only women i have never regretted being with, I love you Jenny, I always have and always will, I just want to make sure that you know what you are getting into" he replied his voice equally as loud.

Jenny stared at him, confusion evident in her features. Gibbs was walked closer to her letting his hands rest on her hips.

"Jen, I love you, never doubt that ever, I just want to make sure that you know what you are getting yourself into". He stated watching as her confusion subsided somewhat.

Jen let her hands trace their way up his bare chest, following the contours of his chest and resting at the top. " I love you too Jethro, always have, leaving was a mistake and I don't want to lose you again, I called you because I knew that you would be the only one that could help me calm down and get over the nightmare that I had and now you think that I am going to end up regretting this". She said in a solemn manner.

He leant his head down so that his forehead rested against hers. "Jen, I just don't want this to end badly for you, that's all, doesn't mean that I didn't like what happened last night, because I do, I loved every minute of it." He said trying to get her to see his view.

Jenny looked at him. "Well then, I am going to have to show you that I know what I am in for aren't I" she said her right hand trailing down his chest to the top of his pants whilst her left snaked around his neck.

"Jen are you sure?" he said slightly hesitantly.

"More sure than I have ever been about anything in my life" she whispered her lips close to his.

He attacked her lips as soon as the words had come out, her body backing against the kitchen table that she never used. His hand travelled up the back of the shirt that she was wearing, feeling the smooth bare skin that was exposed. Her hands made their way to the button on the top of his pants; she smiled when she felt how hard he was.

"I need a shower" she smirked releasing his pants and kissing his lips once more. "I'll be back soon" she added before disentangling his arms from her waist and walking off up the stairs clad in nothing but his shirt.

Gibbs shook his head, she always had teased him when she was trying to convince him that she was right and he knew full well what that mysterious glint in her eyes meant. He placed the cooked pancakes in the microwave before heading up to her bedroom.

He took in the large bed and her wardrobe which took up the majority of her room. He smiled at this, she had always taken pride in her closet and the size of it, not to mention the clothes that it housed, that had always been his favourite part, the clothes that she wore, from the lacy lingerie to the strappy dresses, he had seen her in just about everything at some stage or another. He looked over at the bathroom door that she had left open.

Jenny stood under the water and let it wash over her. For the past six years she had imagined this day, the day that her and one Leroy Jethro Gibbs got back together and into a relationship well maybe not a relationship as such but a partnership at least. She reached for the razor that balanced on the edging at the top of the shower and lifted her leg so that it was straight and her foot touched the wall.

"I forgot how flexible you were" Gibbs said and Jenny could hear the smirk in his voice.

She looked at him through the glass door. "I thought you were cooking or have you given up?" she asked returning her eyes to the razor that was moving across her leg.

Gibbs smirked "I cooked and it will be ready when we go down, but how exactly do you expect me to concentrate on cooking when you are here naked"

Jenny let her leg fall and opened the shower door to find Gibbs naked as well, his pants on the floor near where she had let his shirt fall.

He moved closer to her stepping in the shower and under the water. Jenny smiled as she thought about the last time they had been like this, back when they were undercover in Paris. Gibbs saw the smile that appeared on her face and kissed her lips. Her hands snaked around his neck bringing her closer to him, pressing their bodies together. He cupped her ass as he backed her against the wall of the shower, lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"I missed this" she whispered against his lips as he thrust into her causing her to moan.

Gibbs smirked. "What was it that you missed exactly, me or me taking you against the bathroom wall?" he asked still smirking.

Jenny smiled, there was no use lying, "both of them, I love you and well quite frankly I am amazed that either of us ever got a shower" she responded attacking his lips once again after she said these words.

He thrust in harder bracing her against the wall so that she wasn't hurt. He could see that she was hovering near her release, as was he.

"Fuck Jethro" Jenny moaned as she felt herself come, her body spasming between his and the wall.

Gibbs groaned as he felt his release, he watched as Jenny writhed before him, knowing that he brought her that pleasure. He lifted her down from where she was pushed against the wall letting her regain her footing before he let go of her.

"Mmmm. I liked that" she said as she turned around to face him slinging her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Gibbs kissed her back sliding his hands down her back pulling her against him, "your pancakes will be cold by the time we are finished" he muttered.

Jenny smiled at the fact that he had made her pancakes. She washed her body down with the strawberry scented body wash before turning the water off.

"I want pancakes, you done?" she asked once she had turned the water off.

Gibbs nodded before opening the shower door and allowing her to exit. She walked over to the pile of clothes that lay on the ground and slipped his shirt over her head before walking out the door into her bedroom to find a fresh pair of panties.

Jenny was searching through her drawer when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I like those ones" Gibbs said pointing to a pair of frilly red panties at the bottom of the pile.

Jenny cocked a perfect eyebrow at him "really Jethro, you never cease to amaze me" she said laughing as she pulled them out of the drawer and slid them up her legs.

Gibbs smiled against her neck as he kissed it before pulling her close to him. "Really Jen? I don't amaze you, I am crushed, and I thought that I was a very amazing man" he said with a smirk.

Jenny turned around to face him, "oh you are amazing Jethro, and very well gifted too might I add. You are just a little bit prone to certain things, especially when it comes to lingerie." She said smiling as he tightened his arms around her back.

"Well, they look very nice when they are on you, actually when I think about it; just about everything looks good on you." He said as his hands moved up her back.

Jenny let her arms snake around his neck as she kissed his lips. "Thank you" she mumbled before taking hold of his hands and leading him out the door down to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, where is the food?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

Gibbs smiled at her "here, of course" he answered opening the microwave door and taking the plate out.

"Thanks" she said as she took the plate and made her way to the table.

Gibbs stared after her, mentally tracing every one of her curves that he knew were there. "thats okay" he replied as he watched her pour maple syrup on them.

Jenny looked up to see the smirk that had come to his face as she poured the maple syrup and she remembered the last time they had been together when maple syrup had been in use.

"Get your mind out of the bedroom Jethro" she said as she finished her pancakes and grabbed his arm to look at the time.

"It's 0800 Jethro, I am late and so are you, Tony is going to have a field day with this". She snapped jumping out of her seat.

At that moment the doorbell rang, Gibbs and jenny both looked at each other wondering who it could possibly be. Gibbs turned to look at her seeing that her face showed confusion and a slight amount of worry. He stood up and walked around to her and pulled her close kissing her hair.

"If you want, I can get it for you" he offered still holding her close.

She shook her head, stretching up and kissing him on the lips. "Its fine, I can get it, anyway, how are you going to explain being here?" she asked giggling as she headed for the door.

Jenny reached the door and took a deep breath before opening it, knowing that Gibbs was waiting in the kitchen entrance. She turned the handle and opened the door to stand face to face with the last person she expected to see at her house that early in the morning.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" she asked as she watched the young Goth walk into the house and stood before her, eyes wide as she stared at Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay here is chapter 4... It's kind of a filler chapter until i can get some time and inspiration to write something better and longer, which is going to have to be when i get time, because at the moment i have four assignments on the go with the need to pull in at least a credit for them , which probably won't happen but i am hoping, so without further ado I give you, chapter 4 _

Abby walked into the foyer of Jenny's house staring wide at her. Jenny looked at her confused as to why the Goth had decided that she would pay her a visit.

"You're okay! Director" the young Goth squealed enveloping Jenny in one of her bear hugs.

Jenny stood riveted to the spot confused. "Abby, why wouldn't I be okay?" Jenny asked slightly worried as to what may or may not have happened to have made Abby worry.

Abby stared at her pointedly, "you were kidnapped not long ago if I recall and you weren't in today and neither was Gibbs and I know for a fact that he would do anything to make sure that you were okay, you should have seen him when he found out that you had been kidnapped. He really cares for you and when you both weren't in I thought that there might have been something that happened and then he didn't answer his phone and no one else had heard from him so I went to his house and he wasn't there and then I decided that I would make sure that you were okay in case something had happened and that was why he was away. But you are okay which mean that Gibbs is probably just somewhere else." Abby said in a pace so fast that Jenny was amazed she was able to understand what was said.

"Well I am fine, Abby and I am sure that Gibbs is just caught up somewhere" she said as she eyed him standing in the kitchen entrance smirking as he watched the two women.

Abby smiled, "Yeah, he probably is, by the way director, why aren't you in today?" She asked as she took in what Jenny was wearing.

Jenny could see the smirk widening on Gibbs face as Abby asked this. Jenny suddenly felt uncomfortable well aware of what she was wearing, something that the director of a federal agency should not be seen in.

Jenny shifted her weight as she saw the amused look on Abby's face. "I slept in" she answered as she saw the amusement on Abby face.

Abby eyed her curiously. "Uh hu, do you have company?" she asked innocently.

Jenny stared at her for a minute. "No, why would you think I have company?" she asked nervously.

Abby Giggled. "I never really took you as the sleep-in-guy-clothes type of person"

Jenny shifted uncomfortably. "Oh these, I don't usually sleep in these, I just needed something quickly and they were what I found, that's all" jenny lied hoping that Abby wouldn't see through it.

"Whatever you say, I do wonder where Gibbs is. Oh well I'm just glad that you are safe" she said as she walked out the door smiling.

Jenny shut the door behind the young Goth and turned around to look at Gibbs. He smirked at her expression and walked towards her encircling her in a hug. He kissed her forehead which made her smile.

"I love you, don't worry she doesn't know" he said as he tightened the hug and jenny buried her face in his chest feeling the warmth and smiling.

"I love you too" she replied releasing herself from his embrace and smiling. "But I have to get ready for work and so do you" she added causing him to groan.

"You could always call in sick" he suggested as she made her way to the stairs.

She looked at him pointedly, "Totally Jethro, because the fact that Abby was here and I was perfectly fine is in no way a point for them to all start talking and you realise that she would win the betting pool" she said matter of factly.

"Okay, I guess, how about if I swing back around and collect you after I get changed?" he suggested.

Jenny smiled "I guess that would be okay, I mean technically you are my protection detail." She said as she leant up to kiss him on the lips.

Gibbs returned the kiss seeking entrance to her mouth which she gave; he caressed her face as he kissed her passionately. Jenny slung both her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her. She moaned softly as he kissed her jaw line.

"Jethro, later, i need to get ready" she managed as she broke out of the embrace kissing him once more on the cheek before walking towards the stairs. She spun on the spot, "I guess I will see you in a half an hour?" she half questioned half asked.

He smirked at her "Couldn't keep me away if you tried" he said before he walked out the door.

Jenny ran up the stairs to her bedroom so that she could get dressed. She walked into her gigantic wardrobe to pick out an outfit; she smirked as she sorted through the outfits she knew just what some of these would do to him if he saw her in them. She pulled out a white blouse and a black high waisted skirt, slipping them on and buttoning the blouse. She knew the black lace bra that she had on showed through slightly but not too much, just enough to tease him. She walked over to her draw and pulled out her thigh high panty hose and slid them up her legs. She admired her outfit in the mirror and slipped into her six inch stilettos.

She walked to the bathroom and applied her makeup before putting in a pair of earrings and putting them in. Jenny smiled to herself as she applied her lipstick, she hadn't been this happy in a long time, six years to be exact; she just hoped that it would last she made the mistake last time of losing him and she didn't want to lose him again.

_Thank you all for the alerts and reviews I love you all; i would really like it if when you alert my fics that you review. It makes me happy and makes me want to work faster and get the next chapter out there, it also helps me to become a better writer, please Review _(.) Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, at all... I just found this on my computer and decided to update finally. **

**Enjoy. **

Abby raced into the bullpen at NCIS speaking so fast that no one could understand a word her excitement showing through and making everyone wonder what had happened, they didn't have a case so she couldn't have cracked it. They looked at her as she came to a stop in front of their desks her eyes wide and a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Uh Abs, we have absolutely no idea what you are on about so you might want to speak English" Dinozzo said.

Abby looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at her. "Meet me in my lab, I have news!" she said enthusiastically before running off to the lift and hitting the floor to her lab.

Ziva, Tony and Mc Gee all looked at each other before racing to the lift and heading to the Lab. They reached the lab and saw that Abby was sitting at her table at the computer typing fast.

"Abby what are you doing?" Mc Gee asked her slightly unsure of the reason that they were there in her lab.

Abby looked at the three of them, "never mind about this, but you will never believe what I found out!" she said the last part in a voice that was of a rather high pitch.

Dinozzo looked at her face and raised an eyebrow "I am guessing that it involves Gibbs?" he half asked half said.

Abby smiled even wider at this before replying very calmly. "Yes, tony it does have something to do with Gibbs. See I went to the directors house this morning because neither of them where in and I wondered why-" she was cut off by Tony as he took in what she said.

"Wait! Abs are you saying that Gibbs was at the Directors house this morning and that they haven't come in yet?" he asked sounding astounded, he had been betting on this for the last couple of months and now it might actually be true.

Abby giggled before answering, "If you had let me finish I would have said that I didn't see him but she was wearing his shirt and I have a feeling that he was hiding from me so that I wouldn't know, but it wasn't that hard to connect the dots together." She said practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Tony's eyes went wide at this; his boss and the lady boss were finally together maybe the mood he had been in would subside now, he glanced at Ziva who was staring at them both amazed that this had happened and Mc Gee who was looking completely stunned.

"So you're saying that there is a pretty good chance that they got it on!" Tony exclaimed thinking of the money that he would make from his betting pool.

Abby nodded slowly smiling widely. Thinking about the money that she would get if she won the bet. Mc Gee stood there amazed as did Ziva, they had speculated for months that something had gone on and in one morning Abby finds everything out.

"We should really get back upstairs, I don't want to have Gibbs find us" Ziva said all of a sudden breaking the silence that had come across the room at the knowledge that their bosses were finally together.

"Yeah we should go shouldn't we" Mc Gee said looking at Tony who was already rubbing the back of his head where he would be slapped if Gibbs found them.

Everyone except Abby piled into the lift and returned to the bullpen waiting to see whether or not they would turn up together. Tony suddenly had an idea and picked up the phone dialling Cynthia's number.

"Hey Cynthia, yeah it's tony, we have some news and we need your help" he said before telling her what Abby had proceeded to tell them.

Gibbs drove home and changed clothes, he had showered at Jenny's earlier and he needed a fresh set of clothes. He pulled on a new pair of pants and grabbed a shirt before grabbing his keys and getting in the car. He raced the streets that were between his house and Jenny's before pulling up in her driveway. He got out and unlocked the front door walking in to find her in the kitchen. Jenny gasped as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist but relaxed when she realised who it was, his scent was unique to him and she would know it anywhere.

"You scared me Jethro" she said softly melting into the embrace.

He smirked at her, "Shoulda stayed a field agent Jen" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her softly on the neck causing her to moan lightly.

She turned in his arms so that she was facing him and he was able to see exactly what she was wearing, he looked at her as she smirked when she realised he was starting to become affected.

"Does this bother you Jethro?" she asked seductively her red lips moving sinfully as he shifted, the tightening in his groin that he was feeling becoming uncomfortable.

She giggled at this and run a hand down his chest playing with a button at the bottom.

"Jen!" he growled as he saw the black lace of her bra and the daringly high heels that she was wearing.

She smirked at him and taunted him some more, "Good things come to those who wait" she quipped whispering in his ear before releasing herself from his embrace, grabbing her bag and walking to the door. "Coming Jethro?" she asked knowing full well what she had just done to him.

He glared at her and walked towards her "Tease" he muttered under his breath.

"But you love me for it" she murmured as he kissed her once more before they walked outside.

"That may be so, but it is frustrating" he said as they walked to the car.

She smiled at him as they both climbed in the car. "Thanks again for last night, I'm really grateful that you came over and helped to calm me down." She said softly smiling as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I love you Jen, I don't want anything to happen to you and it was rather enjoyable having you screaming for a reason other than me having pissed you off" he said gently smirking as they drove.

Jenny smiled, she loved the way that he could do that to her the way that he could always make her laugh or smile, she resented it sometimes, especially if she was angry at him, but most of the time she liked it. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped getting out and walking to her side opening the door. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jethro is there a reason for your sudden chivalrousness?" she asked him.

"I just happen to care about you a lot that is all" he answered gently pushing her against the car in the lock up.

"We really shouldn't do this here" she said gently pecking him on the lips.

Gibbs nodded and walked towards the lift hearing the clicking of Jenny's heels as she followed. The doors opened and they entered only for Gibbs to hit the emergency stop button as soon as it started.

"Jethro..." she started but her words were cut off as his lips attacked hers his body pushing her against the wall.

He lifted her up hitching her skirt up her thighs causing her to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled him as close as she could get him, her hips grinding into his. Her hands moved to his belt as he rested her against the wall and him, her hands unbuckling it before swiftly unbuttoning them. His hands pushed her skirt higher up her thighs until it sat on her waist exposing her thighs to him. He pulled the crotch of her panties away from her and lowered her down so that he could enter her. She gasped as he entered her, her legs gripping tighter around his waist as he thrust into her. Her hands fisted in his hair as he kissed her hard, her back against the silver metal of the elevator.

"Oh fuck! Jethro!" she moaned as he thrust into her hard and fast.

She bit his shoulder and came as he thrust into her again. He thrust into her a couple more times before letting out a low groan as he himself came. Jenny rested her head on his shoulder and smiled against his skin.

"Love you" she whispered gently.

Gibbs smiled kissing the side of her head "Love you too" he said before slipping out of her and setting her on her feet.

He pulled his pants on and kissed Jenny one more time before hitting the switch again.

"Jethro! I don't look presentable!" she admonished as the lift started up again.

He smirked at her "Jen, you have short hair, it's not like the last time we had a quickie in an elevator." He reminded her.

She smiled as she run her hands through it so that it looked neat and straightened her clothes.

"Mind if i come see how your team is doing on that case?" she asked innocently.

"Miss me that much already?" he asked her huskily.

She glared at him and slapped him in the chest causing him to retaliate by grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"You can come check in this once" he growled at her.

She smiled a seductive smile bringing her red lip between her teeth, "I love you" she said lowly.

He chuckled, "That aint going to hold up in every argument" he said before letting her go.

She smiled at him and started over to the bullpen; he caught up with her and walked beside her, "By the way Jen, I love you too"

They walked to his desk and sat up on it as he sat on his chair.

"Dinozzo, what's new?" Gibbs asked.

**I need ideas.. I am so lost... Oh and review they make me happy **


	6. Authors note: indefinite hiatus

Hey guys! Long time no... update.

Which is why this is going up. Unfortunately I've been really slack; I've lost my muse, dropped out of college and had some pretty big life changes. So I'm on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time with these stories. (All that have this message posted to them as an AN/chapter)

I haven't lost the writing bug altogether, it's just my muse for these stories has gone out the window. Totally. I feel as if I'm betraying my fandom, but honestly, I was in a different headspace when I wrote these, I had a lot of different stuff happening and everything is different now unfortunately.

So I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, I just had so much happening with life, between failing friendships/relationships, family issues and dropping my college degree, It totally skipped my mind.

I would just like to thank you all for your love and support and reading of my stories! And those that messaged me and asked if I could continue, I'm sorry! I just can't find the inspiration.

One day again, I might pick it up, but until then it's an indefinite hiatus.


End file.
